The present invention relates to a remote control method and apparatus thereof. More particularly, it relates to a remote control method and apparatus which includes a touch panel on the remote control apparatus so as to perform a remote control operation of equipment by means of inputting a character for controlling a relevant function of the equipment or selecting a function of the equipment by means of a cursor.
A remote controller generally has numerous keys providing several tens of functions, thereby enabling the selection of such functions at a location remote from the equipment to be controlled. Such a remote control function greatly contributes to user convenience when operating the equipment, for example, a television or videocassette recorder. However, the many keys (a number proportional to the number of selectable functions) require users to remember by association all the functions corresponding to each key when a desired function is to be performed. However, this is contrary to the original intention of enhancing the convenience of selecting the various functions. Moreover, if a user fails to recall a given key function, a user manual must be consulted, which further burdens the user.